1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to camera support devices, and more specifically, to a camera support device capable of precise angular adjustment of an underwater camera used for ice fishing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, underwater cameras for fishing applications are used for underwater surveillance of the terrain and wildlife. They typically consist of a submersible, waterproof camera, a viewing screen, and a waterproof cable connecting the camera and the screen. The camera may be a conventional video camcorder encased in a waterproof enclosure. The enclosure may further features ballasts, buoyancy devices, or hydrodynamic attachments. Additionally, the enclosure may be associated with one or more lights for increased visibility in low light conditions. Some underwater cameras may even be equipped with motorized devices for controlling the direction that the camera faces.
A typical underwater camera can be used in a variety of settings, including boats, docks, and frozen water surfaces. Generally, fishermen use such cameras to explore the underwater features as well as to spot and track fish in particular locations. When used from a boat or a dock, underwater cameras can generally be secured to the boat or dock surface, or allowed to freely float underwater. In ice fishing applications, the camera can usually not be secured to a stable surface due to absence of any gripping surface. Typically, a fisherman will drill one or more holes on the surface of a frozen body of water. The camera can then be lowered into the void in order to view the presence or absence of underwater life.
Despite their simplicity and ease of use, typical underwater cameras are associated with a plurality of problems. Strong underwater currents can carry the camera independently of user input. This may be undesirable, particularly when the user wishes to view a specific underwater area.
Another problem of existing devices is their inability to control the direction the camera is facing. Typically, underwater currents will impact the direction of the camera much like wind forces control the direction of a weathervane. This is particularly problematic if the user wishes to survey a particular underwater area in a specific direction.
A number of inventions have attempted to solve the inherent problems associated with underwater cameras. U.S. Pat. No. 6,909,845 to Schillinger teaches a camera line support device that is adapted for ice fishing. A cylindrical sleeve member having an inner and outer surface, and an open top is lowered into the fishing hole and secured therein. A protruding tab extends throughout the perimeter of the sleeve member and features a slot into which a camera cable can be secured. A stop on the cable line contacts with the slot in the sleeve member to suspend the camera at a particular depth. The device does not have a feature for controlling the angular orientation of the underwater camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,494 to Waterman comprises an insulated cover for the ice fishing hole to which a plurality of attachments can be connected. For instance, an alerting device featuring an actuating rod connected to an underwater bait line can alert the fisherman when the bait line is engaged. Additionally, the invention may support a camera, however, it is not capable of controlling its angular orientation.
U.S. Design Pat. D438,881 to Zernov teaches an underwater viewing monitor. A portable shield conceals the camera and monitor and enables the user to survey the underwater features immediately below the ice fishing hole. The disadvantage of the invention is its bulky construction as well as the inability to accurately control the angular orientation of the underwater camera.
While features taught in the prior art are incorporated into this invention, other elements are different enough so as to make the combination distinguished over the inventors own prior art. The prior art devices are incapable of providing a precise angular control the underwater camera. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a new apparatus for underwater surveillance that overcomes the foregoing difficulties by providing an underwater camera base capable of precise angular adjustment of the camera with respect to the base. The present invention teaches a novel underwater camera support device which allows a precise angular adjustment of the underwater camera regardless of the underwater currents. The device comprises a camera support base comprising a circular rim enclosed by a top surface. The top surface rotatably supports an indexed wheel which may be rotated independent of the camera support base. A locking mechanism secures the indexed wheel in a desired orientation to precisely control its angular orientation with respect to the base. An underwater camera is attached to the indexed wheel such that its angular orientation corresponds to the angular orientation of the indexed wheel. Furthermore, the indexed wheel comprises a camera cable clamp which allows the user to precisely control the depth at which the camera is suspended.